To kill a mockingbird: The Radley's way of living
by ThomOfficial
Summary: This is my fan fiction based on the book "To kill a mockingbird", written by Harper Lee.


**The Radley's way of living**

Boo was sitting in his dark room. The late, hot night, didn't stop him from writing in his diary. Couldn't concentrate because of the next-door's snoring. All of a sudden he heard, just in between the snoring rythm, a high-pitched, cracking sound. While moving his head to the window, he realizes showing his head, or even moving the curtain just a tiny bit, is not the way to go. Then he heard footsteps on the plank bridge of the house. Hereby, he was sure it was an animal or a human making the sounds, and could even locate where he, she or it should be. Trying to silently walk downstairs, but ending up stepping too hard on the stair, he seemed to let Nathan notice him. He heard him tiredly say "huh, who is there?", and him luckily falling asleep again thanks to the resumed snoring where he got annoyed of just a moment ago. When he arrived downstairs, he didn't take the risk to walk to the window at the front of the house, without having made sure that there was no way someone could see him through a not entirely closed curtain. When he was conviced that no one could see him, he walked to the window. When he alwost was there, someone knocked on it. Sceared to death he ran back to the wall between the stairway and front door. Catching breath, feeling his heart beating insanely fast. He thought: "If someone really wants to harm me, than there is no way I can entirely prevent someone from doing that". When he stood in front of the door, he opened the door with a rushed swing against his right foot, leading to letting it bounce that far back, that he couldn't see a thing for a second. The person should have neither. Though, betrayed by a child's scream, there were a lot of options to who it is, that could be left behind. He finally was going to see who was there and saw Scout, Jeremy and Dill standing in front of him. "Hey, Boo!" scout said. "What ya'll doin' here at night?" was the most logical way Boo could react. "Just seein' if you're still awake, Boo" answered Jem. "Are y'all out of your mind? Anyone else here would have…". Nathan stood behind Boo. He didn't know what to do. He could protect the children, or himself. All the moments the children were so nice to him shot through his head. There was no way he could let them down. He whisperred them to leave, but they did not, they just kept ignoring his request. "We are here for Boo". Nathan tried to get the children, but Boo stopped him. Nathan hit him, and the children ran away like they've never before.

Boo was lying in his bed, but couldn't sleep because he was thinking about what the children should have felt like. He feels like there is a connection between him and the children. He wants to show some interest, just like they did all the time he didn't get out of the house. He wants to do something back. Suddenly he comes to the idea to put the diary into the hole in the oak tree between their and Finch's house. Once arrived, he watches around him if nobody has seen him. With a beautiful mockingbird as witness, he puts it in the big hole.

Boo didn't see Nathan, but he saw everything. Boo gets inside and sees that Nathan was waiting for him to come in. "You know the rules, no contact with others." he said. He got killed.

The next day Scout went to school, she saw the diary lying in the tree. She brought it to school, and read it there. Her classmates became jealous as she could read it and they couldn't. "What ya found?" someone asked. "A diary" she answered. "Whose is it?" someone else asked. She didn't know. Someone intercepted it and tore it a little bit. When she went home, she talked with Atticus. He heard a gunshot and heard from others that Boo died. "If you get in touch with one Radley, you get with all. We should have known that, regardless how tempating he acted." Atticus read the entire diary every night before Scout went to sleep. The body has never been found. The house is still a grisly mystery, but it's no longer as big as it was, due to the diary.


End file.
